littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
DNA
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = October 1, 2012 (Single) November 19, 2012 (Unplugged) |recorded = 2011-2012 |genre = Electro-R&B |length = 3:56 (Single version) 4:16 (Unplugged version) |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Thomas Barnes, Peter Kelleher, Ben Kohn, Iain James, Gavin Jones, Little Mix |producer = TMS |album 1 = DNA |album 1 link = DNA (album) |previous = Wings |next = Change Your Life |prevtrack = Wings |nexttrack = Change Your Life }}"DNA" is a song by Little Mix which serves as their second single and appears as the second track on their debut album DNA. It was released on October 1, 2012. An acoustic version titled DNA (Unplugged) appears on the Deluxe Edition of the album as the sixteenth track. Background In January 2012, Little Mix begun recording songs for their debut album. The group worked with production team TMS, and Iain James on a number of songs at The Music Shed in London, England, four of which were chosen for the album. One of these four songs was "DNA," which subsequently became the title of the album. The song originated from the group's personal experiences in romantic situations. The group wanted to create a song about their own experiences so that they could improve the quality of their live performances. Edwards said: "We perform better when the lyrics mean something to us when we sing them." "DNA" was developed to manifest a completely different side to Little Mix. When creating the song, Little Mix took into consideration which of their performances during their time on The X Factor was the most popular. Their performance of Katy Perry's "E.T." was the week during The X Factor where the group received the most votes. The group's version of "E.T." was perceived as "quite dark" by Jade Thirlwall, in turn, Thirlwall said that the group wanted "DNA" to showcase a darker side of the group. Thirlwall told Sarah Dean of The Huffington Post that the song was also inspired to show how the group has grown in maturity. Critical Reception Jon Hornbuckle of So So Gay described "DNA" as "an addictive slice of dark pop, with the chorus breakdown remaining not only a highlight on this track, but of the entire album." The song was well-received by Vicky Newman from Shields Gazette, who felt that it demonstrates the group's "stunning" harmonies and allows their voices to "shine". Newman also wrote that the song's urban edge manifests Little Mix's growth and development. Gigwise's Andrew Trendell praised the track's production, writing, "The skittering beats and little quirks of 'DNA' make it instantly memorable." Adrian Thrills of the Daily Mail complimented the song's choral middle-eight, deeming it "an inventive sonic flourish". "DNA" was described as "pop perfection" by Lewis Corner of Digital Spy, who highlighted the song's "spooky synths, pumping heartbeats and gothic choir finale". John Earls from British newspaper, Daily Star, positively reviewed the single, calling it "a winning formula," in addition to awarding it a nine out of ten rating. Earls went on to mention that the song is "A regal anthem that will have all of Girls Aloud wondering how they didn't release it first, the Little Mixers are sounding huge at last.". "DNA" was deemed "amazing" by Clemmie Moodie of the Daily Mirror. Eve Barlow for NME likened the song to Katy Perry's "E.T." and described it as "a banger" Chart Performance The song debuted and peaked at #8 on the Irish Singles Chart, becoming Little Mix's third consecutive top ten hit in Ireland. It spent a total of 14 weeks on the chart. In the United Kingdom, DNA entered the UK Singles Chart at #3. It became Little Mix's third consecutive top three hit in the country and went on to spend a total of nine weeks on the chart. Music Video The music video was released on October 19, 2012. It was directed by Sarah Chatfield. Little Mix - DNA Little Mix - DNA - Behind The Scenes Little Mix - DNA (Lyric video) Little Mix - Track By Track - DNA Teasers Little Mix - Teaser 1 - 4 days to go Little Mix - Teaser 2 - 3 days to go Little Mix - Teaser 3 - 2 days to go Little Mix - Teaser 4 - 1 day to go Lyrics Standard= |-| Unplugged= Audio Standard= Spotify YouTube DNA - Little Mix (Official Audio) |-| Unplugged= Spotify YouTube DNA (Unplugged) - Little Mix (Official Audio) Gallery Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:DNA Songs Category:DNA Standard Edition Songs Category:2012 releases Category:DNA Tour Songs Category:Salute Tour Songs Category:Get Weird Tour Songs Category:Glory Days Tour Songs